Mafia Takeover
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Twins, Celeste and Elodia, are determined to carry out their lord's task and become advisors for the two most feared emperors on the newly Mafia world. Kyoya Hibari and Byakuran... Rated T... Kyoya H. X OC X Byakuran
1. The eight wonders of the world

A/N: Phew! I had this story in my mind for ages, now that I gotten it out of the way... This can be seen as a first chapter but can be skipped. It just gives some stuff that you might want to understand throughout the story (so basically this should answer any future questions). You can still understand the story if you don't read this chapter but thats if you like puzzles and such... Ah, and about the weird title, well I couldn't come up with anything else... so deal with it (Kufufufu)

* * *

><p><span>Mafia Takeover<span>

Chapter One: _The Eight Wonders of the World_

In the middle of the valley of sand were two young twins. Inside the underground fortress of Kokuyo, they wondered what their lord meant of rings and continents and the supposed dawn of a new era. They lye in bed, silently; though they were underground they could still hear the winds soothing whistles as it scooped up millions of grains of sand and let it pour back onto the earth. The twins cuddled closer to each other, trying there hardest to fall asleep. They did not understand why their lord mentioned them for becoming advisors for a different continent. They didn't even know what an advisor or continent was, as well as pacifiers and rings. They looked into mirrored brown eyes; they thought the same thing.

Their attention turned towards a presence outside of their room door. They heard the rusty knob turn and Mother Conello stood in between the door's frames. There was no use pretending to be asleep, the twins sat up in bed as the old woman walked over to the bed; her blue gown flowed behind her as if she were leaving a path of water. Mother Conello sat on their bed, baring her rare indigo eyes into theirs.

"I suppose you want to know what Mukuro- Lord Mukuro was talking about" she began, the twins tensed. So they were found out after all. The woman turned her head away for a slight moment, her blonde locks curled over the frame of her face, bringing out more of her beauty. Even though Mother Conello was indeed old, she had this unusual vibrancy. She let out a long sigh, and then stared up as her eyes drifted into a past.

"Listen well, Celeste, Elodia. I'm going to tell you a story of the world." The twins became extra attentive, even leaving the comfort their cover provided to remain alert. Mother Conello smiled at their act.

"There are four pillars that make up our world. Acrobaleno, Millefiore, Kokuyo, and Namimori. Each pillar has a significant duty to our world. The Acrobaleno oversee, Millefiore advise, Kokuyo masks, and Namimori protects. An order to carry out such important jobs the pillars own a powerful ring known as the four set phenomena. Are you with me?" the twins nodded in confirmation

"Good. The four set phenomena, of course, aren't absolute. No one knows for sure if the four pillars of the world wield these rings. But, in legend, the rings must be kept separate because they're cruel and immensely dangerous weapons; if all were to be joined it would mean disaster for the four pillars. " Mother Conello stared at the twins, their expressions were in utter awe. She chuckled lightly; they were so young and bright.

"That's all I'll tell you," the twins pouted in disappointment.

"Now now, don't give me that look it's time for bed," she said while tucking them twins into sheets and cover. She then left the room closing the door as well; leaving the twins to ponder over the true story of the four pillars of the world.

(Ten Years Later)

In our world there consist four major continents. Each continent serves as a superpower; the strongest being the Acrobaleno, and the other continents follow. Two emperors rule a continent, other than Arcobaleno. The emperors have a duty to their continent, protect. But emperors cannot always be relied on; to keep them in check each is provided with an advisor. The advisor only has power over an emperor's complex orders and decisions, nothing more nothing less. The emperors cannot carry out an order or decision unless all provided advisors agree with such order or decision. Under the advisors are kings. Each continent is divided into provinces (or countries) that are ruled by a single king or queen. The kings' duty is to keep check of their own province. Under the kings is the military. Their objective is pretty obvious, administer law and provide protection. Under the military is nobility. Nobles are used as icons to keep, what are known as the working class, under control. Such as, a noble can be worshipped, or seen as an important political icon, whatever makes the working class happy. This system of levels is called "scales". All levels of class have an important role in keeping a whole continent under control. If the scale becomes unbalanced the system will crash; though such a thing has never happened. As said before the emperors have an important duty to protect their continent but an order to do so they were provided, millennia ago, with powerful rings known as the four set phenomena. The rings contain power beyond human comprehension, which is why they must remain separate. If a certain someone were to gather the rings and use that unimaginable power, they would have the power to alter space and time itself. To nobles and the working class these rings are nothing but a myth. But to those who wield them and to those who surround the user, it's the pure truth.

* * *

><p>AN: Theres my chapter one!.. I should mention for anyone that wants an update from the other story (specifically Amnesia), errr... Well I have a seventh chapter but its still under construction so patience! I really wanted to get this one out of my head!


	2. Becoming Advisors

Mafia Takeover

Chapter Two: _Becoming Advisors_

Celeste and Elodia Conello tried to mask their goofy expressions on the way to Lord Mukuro's throne. But it was difficult; they had just played a nasty prank on Ken Joshima and gosh he was bananas about it.

"Did you see his face!" Celeste laughed, wiping a strained tear from her cheek.

"He was all like, aghh!" she posed as if choking herself and made the goofiest face possible. Elodia exploded with more laughter,

"P-p-please stop Celeste! I can't take it!" she cried, holding her stomach due to laughter cramps.

"I still feel bad from that prank" Elodia managed to say. Celeste stopped her laughter.

"Hah! That jerk deserved it",

"But he's a king, if we don't apologize he'll-"

"Stop it Elodia, we've known Ken since the day we wore diapers. He'll get over it". Elodia was about to protest but remained silent when stopping in front of enormous double steel doors that would lead to Lord Mukuro's throne.

"Come in" a deep, velvety silk voice softly conveyed. The doors, on their own opened. Sitting upon a golden throne was a fairly tall man with blue hair in an unusual pineapple like style. He wore a dark purple jacket, which matched with laced purple boots and a spiky belt. Their lord tended to wear no shirt under his jacket while in his domain and Lord Mukuro's built body always fascinated the twins. Celeste and Elodia walked up to the golden throne; they kneeled before him and bowed their heads.

"It is an honor to be in your brilliant presence Lord Mukuro," the twins said in unison.

"Kufufu~ how adorable, people will think I'm a lolicon having such young beautiful girls bow before me" Lord Mukuro said placing a gloved palm on his cheek. Elodia chuckled while Celeste tried to hide her blushing face. Elodia stared directly into her lord's red and blue eyes, specifically the right being red and the left blue.

"May I ask kindly what you have called us for, my lord Mukuro" Elodia asked, the said man looked upon her with deep perceptiveness. He smiled widely; she would make a perfect advisor for Byakuran.

"I have a very momentous task for the both of you" he began,

"We are happy to accept any mission from Lord Mukuro" the twins, again, said in unison. Lord Mukuro chuckled; his sweet twins would do anything for him.

"Are you sure? It involves the both of you to never see each other… ever," Lord Mukuro said, watching his precious twins expression turn to arrogance.

"Kufufufu",

"What do you mean my Lord Mukuro?" Elodia requested politely,

"exactly what I said, Elodia" he replied.

"What is this mission?" Celeste demanded,

"Celeste, your language!",

"Straight to the point" Lord Mukuro said, he was right to send Celeste to Kyoya.

"I've assigned the two of you to be advisors for emperors on different continents", Celeste gasped, but Elodia kept her composure.

"Elodia you will be Byakuran's advisor while Celeste you will be Kyoya's".

"B- Lord Byakuran!" Elodia professed, Celeste glanced at her sister and noticed she was nervous; which was uncommon. Though she wasn't suppose to, Elodia knew a few things about Lord Byakuran, and neither of the facts she had gathered were positive. Lord Mukuro chuckled,

"The past advisors have disappeared, until they are confirmed dead, you two will serve as temporary advisors. I trust you will do your best." Elodia almost sighed in relief. If this was a temporary job then she would eventually rejoin with her sister, but Celeste had other thoughts. She felt uneasy about something, how could two advisors from separate continents simultaneously disappear? 'That's too strange' she thought.

"We will accept your task with the greatest honor Lord Mukuro" Elodia certified. Lord Mukuro smirked,

"You leave tomorrow, that's all I have to say". 'Tomorrow!' Celeste wanted to yell, but restrained her action. Elodia motioned for her sister to follow her out the room. Both were almost out the door until Lord Mukuro called Elodia back.

"I forgot to mention one thing, just for you Elodia" Celeste waited outside the throne room for her sister.

Elodia stood inches away from Lord Mukuro, and that's only because he wanted her to be very close.

"What I'm going to say is between you and me, got it?" Elodia nodded her head,

"Yes, I understand Lord Mukuro". The emperor smile in glee, he loved how his servant was so obedient.

"First, what do you know about Byakuran?" Elodia's eyes widened,

"Whatever do you mean Lor-",

"I don't like repeating myself" he said in an impatient tone. She stared at her lord cautiously; she wondered how he knew of her research of the Millifiore emperor. But Lord Mukuro is the god of illusions, of course he'd have found out eventually.

"He's very cruel and deceiving" she startes,

"He only keeps around what he finds interesting, if he looses interest, death is conclusive. T-that's all I know Lord Mukuro". He knew Elodia was hiding more, but ignored that. He was quite surprised that she knew the critical details of Byakuran's personality.

"Your very conscious, my lovely Elodia. That's why I chose you to be Byakuran's advisor. You see, in the Millefiore continent, their motto is 'an order to not be deceived you must be able to deceive'. Do you understand what the means?" Elodia pondered over the quote. She didn't believe herself as able to deceive, matter of fact, she was lamely gullible.

"I-I suppose... It's like our continent motto."

"Yes. I chose you as Byakuran's advisor because you have the ability to deceive even him, **if** you really put your mind to it" Lord Mukuro said,

"How could I fool such a man?" Elodia argued back, her lord lifted a brow in surprise. That had to be Elodia's first comeback towards him. The girl realized what she had done and immediately bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry my Lord Mukuro! Please forgive me",

"as you were". Elodia stood straight; she was losing her equanimity.

"If I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't be sending you, Elodia. But besides that. What I really want to tell you is your main task as Byakuran's advisor" Lord Mukuro said.

"Gain his trust. Then kill him". Elodia felt an icy chill spread throughout her body.

"K…Kill" she said, through clenched teeth.

"Think of it as ridding the world of a serious problem. Byakuran is plotting something against me and the other emperors. All I want you to do is find out what, and kill him. You'll do it, won't you Elodia". She tried to respond but her throat went dry and she swallowed heavily. Yes, she has been in plenty of battles; but not once has she ever taken someone's life.

"Well?" Lord Mukuro questioned, seeing Elodia begin to slightly tremble. She took a deep breath. This was her lord's wishes and precious orders. If killing Lord Byakuran pleased Lord Mukuro then she would do it with no hesitation.

"I will accomplish your wishes, my Lord Mukuro" she replied in the most determined voice. Her said lord was pleased from her answer.


	3. Lolicon

A/N: Party rockers its christmas break! and tomorrow is chirstmas!

* * *

><p><span>Mafia Takeover<span>

Chapter three: _Lolicon_

Elodia left the throne room and found her sister leaning against a wall, patiently.

"Sooo, what did our lord want with you?" Celeste asked, Elodia smiled but it was hesitant. She immediately knew something went wrong.

"Actually, why don't we go pack our things? There's only so much time before we part". Elodia looked fixedly at Celeste; her sister was good at reading moods.

"A-alright" she implied.

Lord Mukuro had left his throne and headed to the main communication room. Before sending his nectarous twins away he had to inform the other emperors. He would rather not talk to them, especially Byakuran (and Kyoya hated him to the core), but that was against the pure rules to send other members of a different continent to another without the consent of the emperor. He sat in a large leather chair that faced a large flat screen computer that nearly took up a whole wall. He called forth the emperors and not long did they appear on the screen; though Kyoya did take some time to answer. The screen was split into two. On the left side was a white, spiked, haired man with lilac eyes and creamy milk skin; he had a tattoo of an upside down crown under his left eye. God, did that thing get on Lord Mukuro's nerves. On the right side was another man with dark hair and icy blue eyes. They both wore the typical colors and signatures of their country.

"Hey there! Mukuro-kun!" Byakuran cheerfully greeted,

"What the hell do you want herbivore" Kyoya rudely stated.

"Nice to see you too, Kyoya" Lord Mukuro said, the said emperor rolled his eyes.

"So~, whaddya want us for, Mukuro-kun" Byakuran requested,

"I'm in the middle of watching a very good movie".

"I'm sending the both of you advisors from my continent",

"Pshh, like I'd accept anything from you" Kyoya said,

"But Kyoya gets the one he likes, Celeste" Lord Mukuro nearly laughed when he saw Kyoya's eyes light up but not even a second later they went back to the same stoic expression.

"Ohh, does this mean I get Elodia!" Byakuran conveyed; Lord Mukuro nodded in compliance. He watched Byakuran do a little dance.

"When is she coming?" Kyoya questioned,

"They leave tomorrow"

"Hooray, I get to meet that adorable Elodia you always chant about"

"Chant?"

Celeste and Elodia had packed everything they deemed valuable to bring to the other continents. They would be leaving early morning tomorrow; enough time to say good-bye to all their friends, and of course, each other. They were in their room, sitting criss-cross on their bed; Celeste had her cell phone out.

"Who should we call first?"

"Ken, we haven't apologized for that prank" Elodia reminded. Celeste sighed heavily and dialed the king's number. The dial went on for a seconds,

"What!" Ken Joshima practically yelled, Elodia assumed he was previously asleep.

"What's up Ken my man how's that hair?" Celeste began, she nearly laughed at hearing the curses being spat at her.

"What the hell do you think! Because of you I have to go to a board meeting tomorrow bald! Bald I say!" Celeste couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Elodia took the phone,

"We truly are sorry Ken, we'll make up for it someday"

"Someday?"

"Yeah, Lord Mukuro has sent us on a mission".

"I hope you die", Elodia giggled, she knew he didn't mean it.

"I'll miss you too, Ken" with that, said she hung up and dialed the next number.

In Namimori

Lord Kyoya sat upon his platinum throne, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his new advisor. That damn Mukuro was really sending Celeste. He wondered how much she had grown since they last met. The girl probably doesn't remember him; it had been so long ago since they first and lastly met. He remembered those mesmerizing brown eyes and smooth lavender hair that framed her face so marvelously. The girl, indeed, caught his greatest interest. He chuckled to himself, that was the only time he ever saw her, and it was by complete accident. He hated how Mukuro used the girl that he hopelessly fell for against him. Kyoya even felt somewhat like a lolicon for liking the girl when she was so young, she must've been at least ten when they first met. He smiled widely imagining what kind of beauty she has turned to now that she's twenty.

In Millefiore

Lord Byakuran was too excited about the new advisor he would receive. She was ten years old when he first saw her (a meeting that Mukuro never knew about) and she was quite the beauty. He imagined she must look very lovely now. He still wondered how that girl caught his interest; maybe it was her sharpness and maturity at such a young age. He sat upon his comfy white couch musing on what to say or how to greet his new advisor. Well he had the rest of the night to think of that, he grabbed the remote lying on the coffee table in front of him and continued watching his movie.

* * *

><p>AN: Stay in touch with my other story, Amnesia, I think I'll do a christmas special!

*feel free to review*


	4. Emperor White Orchid

Mafia Takeover

Chapter Four: _Emperor White Orchid_

It was time for the twins' departure. Two jet planes were prepared for take off, the twins hugged each other. Lord Mukuro was also present; he would miss his dear secret guards. He watched them finally separate and head to their respective jets. He waved good-bye as the planes took off; he could only hope that his sweet twins would learn as much from the other emperors than he could teach them.

In Millefiore

The jungle scenery of the Millefiore amazed Elodia. she had seen jungles in picture books, but not once did she expect them to be so wild. Vines, moss, and all types of other plants and animals engrossed tall trees; and there were so many exotic unusual plants and everything was so much greener than her old home. This was completely different compared to the desert Kokuyo continent. As she stared out of a window she saw a spider monkey jumping vine from vine. The monkey seemed to be enjoying itself, Elodia made a mental note to try that. Soon the plane reached the Millefiore base; as she stepped of the plane she was nearly overwhelmed of the enormous fortress before her. Everything was white, from walls, ceilings, floors, and even the doors. She ran off the planes platform to get a closer look at such exquisite architecture.

"Fascinating, yes?" a soft voice conveyed, she looked for its user. Standing near the entrance to this grand fortress was none other than Emperor Byakuran.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Byakuran, please treat me fairly," Elodia said adding a bow. Lord Byakuran chuckled at her act and examined her new appearance. He was right to believe that she would look very lovely. Her chocolate eyes held maturity and knowledge. Her lavender hair had grown past her bottom. Elodia wore a tight purple dress that clutched her nicely curved figure perfectly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Elodia" Byakuran said.

Lord Byakuran led Elodia through white halls some decorated with diverse plants. As they walked, Lord Byakuran began to muse of a plant name for his new advisor. He wanted to name her rose, but Shoichi was already named that. Elodia was fascinated with the types of plants throughout the halls; she rarely saw them in her continent. One, she found very pretty, was the white orchid; she went so far as to pluck one from the wall and hold it against her chest, smiling. Lord Byakuran noticed,

"Here in Millefiore we all have code names. Just as your continent uses the attributes of the earth as names we use types of plants. For example, I'm white orchid", Elodia stared into the emperor's lilac eyes then down at the flower in her hands. She blushed deeply; Lord Byakuran chuckled and placed on hand on the girl's head.

"I think I'll call you foxglove, they are quite beautiful flowers yet tricky to grow",

"Tricky?" Elodia questioned,

"They need plenty of shade and less sunlight to develop properly" he said.

Elodia looked at the white orchid, it was odd that she grabbed this one out of all the flowers that caught her eye and even odder that this particular flower happened to be Lord Byakuran's code name.

"Ah, here we are" Lord Byakuran led Elodia into a white room completed with a white bed set, dresser, a rather large closet and full set bathroom. This light room was very different from her other one, which was smaller and the walls were made of steel. Elodia walked over to her bed and sat upon the comforter sighing from the softness.

"I'm going to have it adorned with foxgloves," Lord Byakuran said, sitting next to her. He watched her cheerful expression as she began ranting on about the Kokuyo continent. She was so pure and innocent, why the hell did Mukuro send her here and of all people to him? Byakuran already plotted out a way to corrupt his sweet Elodia. He would claim her and make her lose all ties with Mukuro, then use her. He nearly laughed out; it would be too fun breaking this angel piece by piece. Elodia kept going on about her continent, but she noticed that Lord Byakuran was pondering over something even though he appeared to be listening. He stared at her, as if she meant something to him, and it felt a little awkward. Elodia could tell that Lord Byakuran was plotting behind that happy façade, and she promised her lord that she wouldn't fall for it. Her lord had given her a task that he truly believed she could accomplish and she'd damned to let him down.

"What about you, Lord Byakuran. What do you like?" Elodia politely asked. Lord Byakuran lied on the bed,

"Hmmmm… If you really want to make me happy bring me many marshmallows" he said smiling widely,

"Oh? You have a strong sweet tooth?" Elodia lied next to him.

"For marshmellows", Elodia giggled, this was the deceiving, cruel, Byakuran that she had researched for years, yet here was the actual being and he seemed nothing like it. If she were any average girl Lord Byakuran would've easily tamed her. But because she had gone through special training with Lord Mukuro since she was very young, even becoming her lord's secret guard; there was no way Lord Byakuran would win without a brutal fight.

"Lord Byakuran"

"Hn?"

"It's okay to be yourself around me".


	5. Emperor Cloud

**A/N: It's definitely been a while since i've added to this story. I tend to lose interest in my stories so I always try to finish them while it's fresh in my mind. But this is one that takes time to think up. The last thing I want to do is half-ass a story**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five: <span>_Emperor Cloud_

Namimori was the grassland continent. It had the greenest grass the stretched all across the terrain of the continent. The blue sky was clear revealing the smiling sun that shined light rays onto the continent. There were innumerable amount of healthy green trees and such clear water that you could see the bottom of the deepest lake. Celeste looked out of the plane window, marveling of how beautiful this continent was compared to Kokuyo. Kokuyo's deserts were dry and had very few plants. The sky was clear occasionally but once a sand storm started the sky would be blocked for weeks. The plane landed on the rooftop of the Namimori fortress located in the middle of a forest. Celeste walked off the plane and breathed in a wonderful earthy scent. The wind blew lightly against her skin as if it were welcoming her.

"This way Miss Conello" one of the plane attendants said, and she followed obediently. The fortress was like a medieval traditional Japanese castle. Everything was either made out wood or stone and the architecture was very well thought off. Inside the castle was less pleasing then the outside. There were no paintings or special kind of decorations on any of the walls. It was just plain. Celeste followed the attendant into a room. It was a medium size room and only a throne furnished it. There was a large window that looked over the forest and a ceiling window that allowed the sun's rays to enter the room. Sitting upon the throne, asleep, was a dark haired man. He wore a black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black jacket that hung on his shoulders.

"Uh, my lor-" Celeste stopped the attendant from waking his lord. She smiled at him and ordered him to leave; the attendant obeyed. She walked over to the emperor, smiling widely.

"You must be Hibari Kyoya," she said.

"You'll refer to me as lord Kyoya, herbivore" the emperor stared his icy blue eyes into brown ones.

Lord Kyoya marveled over Celeste's new appearance. Her lovely lavender hair had grown past her shoulders were it curled. Her brown eyes still appeared naïve but definitely not foolish. She had grown nice curves, which her light purple dress framed perfectly. She was no longer a little girl, but a woman.

"Oh so you were awake after all, Lord Kyoya" she said matter-of-fact like. Lord Kyoya grinned.

"I only refer to my lord as lord, as an advisor I have every right to call you Kyoya"

"Then I'll have to bite you to death" He snarled, Celeste giggled. Lord Kyoya turned his head away to hide the small blush upon his face. He seriously would've bitten Celeste to death if she weren't so damn cute.

"You should show me to my room, Kyoya" she innocently demanded. Lord Kyoya stood from his throne,

"Fine", 'who the hell does this woman think she is, bossing me around like that and what the hell Is wrong with me for taking it' Lord Kyoya yelled in his mind. They maneuvered through hallways and double doors and finally reached Celeste's room.

"There's no way I'd remember the way here!" Celeste whined,

"Quite whining herbivore, would you rather sleep on the couch?" Celeste pouted. Lord Kyoya stiffened, that pout was really turning him on. He shook that thought out of his head and opened the door to Celeste's room.

"Why do you call me herbivore?" Celeste said,

"It's my way of calling people bitches," Lord Kyoya answered honestly. Celeste lifted a brow; this was something she wouldn't take for her time here. If Lord Kyoya was going to be that way, then so would she.

"Alright then, if you keep calling me that I'll refer to you as lolicon" Lord Kyoya shut his eyes and channeled the anger he so badly wanted to release.

"Just go in your damn room and leave me the hell alone… herbivore!" with that said he turned and left. Celeste giggled. She went into her room, which was painted with the colors of the rainbow. Everything from the walls, ceiling, floor even her queen sized bed was painted rainbow.

"Interesting taste for such a dull emperor" she said sitting on her bed. She took of her shoes, and crawled more on to the bed. She closed her eyes and thought of Lord Kyoya. He was very interesting but would definitely be a pain to deal with. But this was a mission from her dear Lord Mukuro and she'd be damned if she didn't accomplish it.

* * *

><p>*Feel free to review*<p> 


	6. Emperor Wrath

Mafia Takeover 

Chapter Six: _Emperor Wrath_

As Lord Xanxus stormed through the wide halls of Namimori, his ill aura of aggravation and confusion radiated throughout. He cursed everything in existence; his idiot advisor, the brat Kyoya, having to rule such a kingdom, the food, etc. So much rage was building inside him; his anger meter was almost full. He cursed the brat Kyoya for not mentioning the new advisor had arrived, it was his duty as Head emperor to greet her properly and he grinned at the thought of treating her with the utmost care. The anger in his anger meter decreased and Lord Xanxus let out a relaxed sigh. He stopped in front of double doors garishly painted the rainbow. He reached for the knob and was about to deliver torture when Kyoya grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Already messing with my things, Xanxus?" the said emperor smirked and snapped back his hand.

"As head emperor I have to greet her, I can't promise I won't leave bruises though" Kyoya stepped in front of the door protectively and folded his arms. Xanxus burrowed his brows. He was hanging over the edge of insanity, if he didn't greet the new woman advisor soon he'd fall.

"Sadly I can't kill you, but if you even breathe near her I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you" Kyoya snarled. Xanxus smirked; Kyoya usually wasn't protective over people, especially women. The new look in his eyes sparked an interest to Lord Xanxus and he was dying to see just how far Kyoya would go over this woman.

"You act as if you stronger than me trash, I'm not head emperor for nothing".

"There's only one way to prove who" Kyoya said, pulling out wooden tonfas that were attached to his belt. Xanxus lifted a brow. He was truly fascinated of Kyoya's sudden change of attitude. But it wasn't worth this; as much as he'd love to make the emperor bleed he had no time for playing around. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Remember this trash, I can tame that girl whenever and wherever I want" he said before completely disappearing from Kyoya's sight. Kyoya sighed, he didn't agree with Xanxus liking his advisor. He knew when Xanxus liked something it had to be corrupted, and Kyoya's sweet innocent Celeste would fall hard onto the head emperor's clutches.

* * *

><p>Elodia awoke in her new white domain. She sat up in her white bed, yawning and stretching out her arms. Today would be her first day as an advisor for Lord Byakuran and in a weird sense she was really excited. Though she kept in mind her true incentive as advisor, she would play along until she deemed it time to carry out the secret mission. She dressed in the Millefiore Kingdom's uniform which, for females, consisted of a simple white shirt with white metal plates that rested on the shoulders And a belt the wrapped fittingly around the waist. And skinny white pants and white, heavily laced boots.<p>

"Fancy" she said.

Lord Byakuran and head emperor Shoichi Irie met in the usual meeting room. Behind Lord Shoichi was his advisor Yuni. Elodia stood behind Lord Byakuran.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Elodia" Lord Shuichi greeted adding an assuring smile.

"Yes a true pleasure" Yuni said. Elodia smiled lightly,

"Please treat me fairly".

"Now don't get any ideas Shoichi-kun, my sweet foxglove belongs to me," Byakuran said. Lord Shuichi blushed,

"I already have an advisor" Lord Byakuran chuckled.

"Shall we start the meeting" Yuni conveyed.

"Ah, yes lets begin"


	7. Emperor Meetings

Mafia Takeover

Chapter Seven: _Emperor Meetings_

Both Emperors of Millefiore sat at a long white table, covered with a white cloth and decorated with white orchids and roses. They sat at the end of the table, with their advisors behind them and piles of documents scattered along it.

"Hmm, where should we start" Lord Byakuran said picking up a random folder off the table. He hands it to Elodia, which she opens and reads through. It had to do with an uprising from a country called Aphelandra ruled by King Gamma.

"I'm just about done with Gamma-kun anyway, I should just have bindweed-kun destroy him" Lord Byakuran said,

"We can't just get rid of a country, Byakuran" Shoichi coveys,

"At least not without a sole purpose to do so"

"I think it's best to understand why their rebelling" Yuni interposed.

"Obviously cause they don't like me" Byakuran said, Yuni chuckled.

"Well if that's true then we just need to give them a reason to like you," Elodia said. Shoichi and Yuni stare at her,

"That's not a bad idea," Lord Byakuran said,

"I guess Gamma-kun can still be useful to me-"

"-Wait, do you want to get rid of Aphelandra or Gamma?" Lord Shoichi asked.

"Both". Lord Shoichi glared skeptically at Lord Byakuran. He was being complex again. But the head emperor dropped the matter and moved on to the next issue.

"Here's one about the sudden increase of Japanese beetles in Daisy's country".

* * *

><p>Today was Celeste first day as Kyoya Hibari's advisor and god did she hate her job. Without Elodia there to wake her up the poor girl over slept and was scolded by Lord Kyoya. He went so far as to knock her out of bed and drag her to the closet to get dressed in the continents unusual female uniform; a white dress shirt hidden behind a black jacket, a black tie that was itchy, a tight black skirt that stopped half way down her thigh, black tights, and black heels.<p>

"What's his problem! Making me walk around in these horrible shoes and terrible clothing" Celeste yelled while walking through Namimori's fortress halls. In Kokuyo her Lord Mukuro allowed them to dress however they wanted so being forced to wear such clothing made Celeste dislike Lord Kyoya more. When she reached the meeting room a glass was flown through the air and she dodged it in the nick of time before it hit some poor soul behind her. She quickly turned to the assaulted, who was on the floor rubbing his head and laughing.

"I guess Lord Xanxus is in a bad mood today" the man before her said, standing. He had wild dark ginger hair, and deep amber eyes and also wore the unusual uniform only below the waist he wore black slacks and not heels.

"Ah, you must be the new advisor, ummm, Celeste Conello yes? I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, just call me Tsuna" he held out his hand. Celeste took it,

"Nice to meet you Tsuna"

"Get in here trash so we can get this over with!" Lord Xanxus shouted. Tsuna chuckled loudly.

"Yeah, he's pretty violent on his bad days so be careful is all I can say". Celeste and Tsuna go into the meeting room, walking down the long dark table that stretched from the door to the other side of the room. At the end of the table the two emperors sat in expensively shaped and adorned chairs.

"Took you long enough, herbivores" Lord Kyoya snarled. Celeste sighed; she didn't expect both emperors to be so dull.

"Alright we're here now so let's start," Celeste said. Lord Xanxus examined Kyoya's new advisor. She was quite the sight, but seemed too naive for his taste. Yet this woman sparked Kyoya's interest, and Lord Xanxus really wanted to know why. Oh I forgot to greet Xanxus, Celeste thought. She turned to the head emperor and bowed slightly.

"My name is Celeste Conello"

"How come he gets special treatment?" Lord Kyoya asked, lifting a brow. Celeste rolled her eyes. Tsuna picks up a folder off the dark table and reads through it carefully. Suddenly his eyes widened,

"Wait! I thought we handled this months ago!" he throws the document back on the table and stares at Lord Xanxus.

"You mean to tell me Gokudera-kun's country is still flooded!"

"Who do you think your yellin at, scum" Lord Xanxus growled. Tsuna backed off a little.

"Why should I help that brat after he sent you chocolates on Valentines Day but not me-"

"-Your still mad over that!" Is this really how emperors act? Celeste thought.

"What should we do, Kyoya",

"Hmm" Kyoya was busy fumbling with a ring on his finger.

"This isn't my problem"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Lord Kyoya sighed,

"I only have authority over a certain number of country's, that storm brat is just unlucky"

"But aren't the both of you suppose to-" Lord Kyoya glared at her darkly,

"Don't ever associate me with that monkey over there"

"Who's a monkey?" Lord Xanxus conveyed.


	8. King Rain

Mafia Takeover

Chapter Eight: _King of the Rain Country_

Celeste and Tsuna walked together through the Fortress's halls, both dazed over the failed meeting.

"Is it always like this?" Celeste said, rubbing at the small bump on her head, due to Lord Kyoya hitting her with his tonfa.

"There are better days, but majority of the time it's like this" Tsuna replied, holding an ice pack to his jaw from the heavy blow Lord Xanxus delivered.

"How do you get anything done?"

"By handling it myself of course. You know you're the lucky one. Lord Kyoya actually takes his duties seriously, but I think Lord Xanxus could care less" Tsuna said adding a weak chuckle.

"What are you going to do about the storm country? I don't think Xanxus is remotely interested in handling it"

"Ah yes, I was hoping you could help me with it" Celeste stopped.

"Eh? How?" Tsuna stopped as well, and looked all around him making sure no one (specifically Lord Kyoya) was around. Then he turns to Celeste,

"I was hoping you could go to the rain country and ask advice from Yamamoto-san, err I mean King Yamamoto-san. I think he'd know how to control the sudden flood in the storm country"

"But can't you just go?"

"Well I would, but sadly the rain country isn't apart of the countries I look after". Was that really how uncooperative the emperors of Namimori are? Celeste thought. Shouldn't they be leading this country as one instead of in halves?

"Alright leave it to me" Tsuna smiled and relief and they continued down the halls discussing other matters they would have to handle themselves.

* * *

><p>The rain country was just as it states. Everything was wet and the ground was mushy from the copious amount of rain that came every day. The rain country had so much rain, matter fact, that they even kept a schedule of when it would pour and the hours when it would be sunny. There were many tall thick trees that grew throughout the land, and rivers were constantly monitored incase of overflowing. Even the rain seemed like a bad thing the pure droplets actually is what beautified the country. It created an artistic sparkle among tree leaves and grass, so artistically, in fact, that the plants could've been mistaken for expensive rare crystals. Celeste was becoming more and more amazed by Namimori's continent every second she was there. The pilot that Celeste asked to bring her to the rain country landed his helicopter on the rooftop of a glass building.<p>

"Thanks" Celeste said before hopping out the chopper and headed into the building. Two attendants greeted her. And they bowed to her and began to lead her through the Rain Fortress's halls to meet the King. Takeshi Yamamoto. Celeste was brought to a large room surrounded completely by walls made of glass. There was a simple brown round table in the middle of the room and four tall antique chairs. A few tropical plants decorated the room.

"The king will be here soon Miss Conello" One attendant said as the other pulled out a chair for her to sit. She thanked him and they both left. Celeste stared out a glass wall only to see rain. But it wasn't gloomy at all; it actually made her feel relaxed. It was faint but she could her the sound of it falling onto the ground and so much was coming down from the sky that it reminded her of the sound ocean waves make. Her sister especially liked those kinds of sounds, she would've like this country; Celeste sighed heavily, she missed her sister a lot.

"Oh, your the new advisor for Kyo-san yes?" Celeste looked towards the speaker who was a tall man with ruffled black hair and light caramel eyes wearing a plain t-shirt grey sweat pants and white socks that covered his creamy light tan skin. She felt overdressed now, since Lord Kyoya forced her to wear their continents uniform again.

"Y-yes, Celeste Conello" Celeste answered standing from her seat and bowing slightly,

"And I assume you are Takeshi Yamamoto" the said king chuckled,

"Yeah that's me!" he walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs closer to Celeste and she also took her seat.

"So-what can I do for ya? Conello-san" "I was hoping you could help with the situation in the storm country, it has flooded and we're not sure how to deal with the problem"

"Oh, another request from Tsuna-san, eh" King Takeshi chuckled. He's way too cheerful and innocently gaudy, Celeste thought, reminds me of Elodia.

"Knowing Gokudera-san he would never come to me directly for help, but I definitely don't want his country to be underwater" he laughed at this

"How many days has it been flooded?"

"Err, from my knowledge about a month" King Takeshi's eyes widened.

"A-a month! Whoa I gotta go right away!" he jumps up from the table,

"Thanks for coming here Conello-san, I know Xanxus is a bit... err, well you should know by now, and Kyoya doesn't want anything to do with him so it makes me feel happy that I can help out a friend" with that said the King flashed a gentle smile and left the room. Celeste lightly blushed from his smile; it was so carefree yet so caring.

* * *

><p>Elodia followed her lord out of the meeting room with Yuni beside her. That had begun a small conversation while Lord Byakuran was plotting how he would get his precious foxglove to succumb to him. He remembered what she had said back in her room and it worried him a bit that she could see through his facade. Most likely Lord Mukuro had told her the games he likes to play, but that wouldn't stop him from taming her.<p>

"Lord Byakuran, would you like me to handle the problem in the Daisy Country?" Elodia spoke, grabbing onto his sleeve gently to catch his attention. He stared into her chocolate eyes for a moment, trying to figure out the type of game to win this girl. Yet oddly he could find not even a hint of what he could use, even though she appeared as this angel she was a master at secrets. But that only made his heart beat a bit faster and he licked his lips in delight.

"Actually I need you for a few other things, Yuni-chan you take care of it" the said advisor bowed and left.

"What other things?" Elodia asked tilting her head cutely to the side.

"I want to take you to a certain country, I'll mention details when we get there".


	9. Hidden King of Alphendra

Mafia Takeover

_Chapter Nine: Hidden King of Alphelandra_

Lord Byakuran took Elodia to the country of Alphenlandra and she noticed it was nothing like the jungle scenery of the Milliefiore's capitol, but it was quite a sight. The whole entire land had nothing but green wide leaves with white stripes and a variety of color in the flower in the middle of each plant. The sight of these plants went on for miles until the plane had reached the Alphenlandra borders.

"What are we doing here, Lord Byakuran?" Elodia asked, but her gaze never left the intriguing striped plants.

"To see if your idea works" he replied. The plane landed on a platform in the middle of the country's capital city. A group of soldiers dressed in the Millefiores attire surrounded the plane and two attendants greeted Elodia and Lord Byakuran. Crowds of people were gathered around the platform and they spat words of hatred and vengeance towards Lord Byakuran, which being him, just laughed it off and waved at the crowd. Elodia stared at him wandering what made these people hate him so much. More soldiers appeared and cleared a path between the people where a white truck pulled up. Lord Byakuran and Elodia were hurried into the truck and the driver drove off, along with a dozen soldiers following in front and behind the car. Elodia stared out of the tented window; the majority of the people were holding up white boards with words of hatred towards Lord Byakuran and worse the signature with their fingers were very crude. She glanced at Lord Byakuran who was busy munching on a bag of marshmallows that she didn't know he had.

"You want to know why they hate me right?" He said, staring at her with complex lavender eyes. She nodded her head in compliance. Lord Byakuran chuckled softly and his eyes drifted into the past.

"I guess it started when I killed the first king, hm what was his name... Ah it was Lancia, King Lancia" Lord Byakuran cheered.

"This country adored him so much they saw him as their own emperor, but sadly he decided to disobey a certain order of mine and I got rid of him and replaced the King with someone who'll do anything I say"

"Is that so?" Elodia said or more sneered. Lord Byakuran bared his lavender eyes.

"At first Gamma-kun was like my own little dog, but he's grown attached to these people and has began to disregard my commands-"

"-Are we here for that reason?" Elodia interrupted, the emperor smirked wickedly.

"Straight to the point, I like that about you my sweet foxglove" she rolled her eyes.

"He might die today, depending on what happens". The car stopped in front of a large oddly green manor and even more odd engulfing it was millions maybe more bolts of electricity. Elodia and Lord Byakuran were led to the main entrance and for a minute the electricity was shut off just so they could enter, and it was quickly turned back on. No one could get in or come out. An attendant led the duo through many hallways leaving them in a grand room, with a pure crimson carpet leading to a golden throne. Lord Byakuran sat in it, knowing very well that the seat didn't belong to him, and beckoned Elodia to stand next to him with a finger. It wasn't long when the doors to the throne room opened and a man with pale blonde hair and dark eyes entered the room. Elodia blushed lightly for the man was wearing no shirt and had a very well built body. He wore only black pants and white boots. He glared angrily at Lord Byakuran,

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled earning a loud whistle from Lord Byakuran. Elodia's eyes widened in shock of he man's rudeness towards the emperor.

"I don't know, you tell me Gamma-kun?" Lord Byakuran responded adding a complex smirk. Gamma burrowed his blonde brows and walked swiftly down the crimson carpet. Elodia stepped in front of the throne,

"Lord Byakuran is not pleased with the citizens revolting against him, we simply want you to fix their minds, and if not, this country will be wiped out" Elodia said sternly. Gamma stopped and stared at her for a moment before an askew smile crept upon his face. Lord Byakuran raised a brow in interest.

"So your the new advisor for this monster" he sneered, Elodia did not lose her composure.

"I won't disagree with you, but you wanted to know why we're here so don't change the subject" Lord Byakuran laughed softly; he was too surprised of Elodia's act and how well she delivered it.

"That's enough Elodia-Chan-" Lord Byakuran said,

"I'll handle this, why don't you go explore the manor?" Elodia turned to him ready to protest, but remembered her true purpose of even being around him and turned on her heels and left the room. Lord Byakuran laughed again,

"Isn't she great!" Gamma was indeed impressed with Elodia, for such a young girl to take charge like that was definitely a turn on. But he disregarded her and put his full attention on Lord Byakuran. And the emperor stared at him with a scary look of impatience imprinted on his face.

"Well Gamma-kun, can you change the citizens minds about me. This country may be a main trade route but your becoming a serious hindrance to me. The last thing I need is for the other countries to get any ideas"

* * *

><p>Elodia had wondered into one of the bedrooms in the manor. It wasn't quite as large as the other rooms she found and she was fine with that. She didn't like very big spaces, and the smaller a room the more it reminded her of her home in Kokuyo. She was deeply missing her true lord, and lied on the green bed with exhaustion. She was still confused of how to kill such a powerful man. Lord Byakuran certainly wasn't a fool and probably was already suspicious enough of her stay here. After all she was sent from Lord Mukuro, who, even though hidden very well, didn't like Lord Byakuran whatsoever. At moments like this she really missed her twin. The only one who could successfully comfort her and make her laugh no matter how horrible the situation. Elodia sighed and closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.<p> 


	10. Wrath's Concubines

Mafia Takeover

Chapter ten: Wrath's Concubines

Celeste was scolded by Lord Kyoya for leaving the fortress grounds without his permission, which she didn't know she needed. He punished her, for helping Tsuna with the storm country and forced her to do all of his errands for a week. For only six days she had so far attended his meetings, read and stamped treaties and legislatures, kissed babies on the forehead (which was a job he didn't do anyway), and fed a variety of small animals he kept cooped up in his private garden (which was the only job she enjoyed). By the seventh day she was worn out, but still had tons more to do. So while walking through the hallways of Namimori she decided to take a break and entered a random door. There, Lord Xanxus and a stranger (a woman) were busy making out, quite violently. She was tugging viciously at his hair and he was hitting her against objects as they moved from the wall, to the window, to the table and finally settled on the couch. Celeste shut her eyes apologetically and tried to run out the room when she bumped into something soft.

"Hey, watch were your going bitch" a squeaky voice yelled, Celeste looked up to see two more women stare angrily down at her and then enter the room.

"wha! Yuru is having all the fun without us?" the other woman whined. Who are they? Celeste wondered.

"You. come over here" that familiar rough voice called. Celeste faced Lord Xanxus who was positioned in the middle of the women who were either massaging or kissing him.

"I-I'll pass" she said

"Don't bother yourself with that ugly girl" the one named Yuru said,

"Her body and mind is not mature enough for you"

"Y-yeah what she said" Celeste complied. As much as she hated saying that the last thing she wanted was to end up sleeping with whom she thought as more frightening than Kyoya randomly pulling her out of bed with a devilish expression. Lord Xanxus glared at her and Celeste was forced to overlook his cruel features. His eyes were pure crimson and had don't-shit-with-me written all over it. His skin was a nice tan but it was somewhat ruined by the scars that crossed his body in nearly every direction. But none of the scars were as noticeable than the one on his face, which stretched from his cheek to his chin. His hair was a coarse dark black and he was still glaring at her bitterly.

"This isn't an option, trash, get the hell over here or else" Lord Xanxus growled. Celeste had no intention of joining the women's kissing session and swiftly began to run down the hallway. At first she thought he wouldn't follow her but when she looked behind her there he was merely four feet away. Celeste eyes widened in panic and she broke into a sprint.

"H-he can't be serious!" she yelled. Xanxus began to laugh enjoying the chase as Celeste was nearly having a heart attack from the level of fear of being chased by such a dangerous man. She didn't dare look back and tried to turn a sharp corner but rammed into someone toppling over him.

"i-i'm so sorry" she quickly apologized as she tried to stand for another take off. But her arm was grabbed and she glared into the eyes of Lord Kyoya-Oh crap, she thought.

"That really hurt, herbivore" he growled. Xanxus caught up and stared hungrily upon the poor girl, yet Lord Kyoya was there and he became a little irritated. Lord Kyoya bared dark icy eyes at the head emperor; he didn't need to ask to know that he was chasing his precious Celeste.

"What are you going to do, Xanxus?" Lord Kyoya said. Celeste glanced at the man behind her than at her Lord. She could feel the tension rising between them, not that it wasn't always there, but it felt different. Were they fighting over something...again. Xanxus burrowed his brows in annoyance,

"I'll take whatever I want" he remarked before walking away in the other direction and Lord Kyoya glared at him until he was completely out of sight. Celeste was still ontop of the emperor who had wound his arm around her waist and was holding her against him, which he had done unconsciously. But it wasn't the awkward position that had her thoughts flying in a circus of directions. Xanxus's words stuck to her like glue, that horrible man wanted her, and not in a lovey dovey romantic way. Lord Kyoya sighed and stared down at his advisor who was in her own little world at the moment. Her expression continuously changed from confused, to shocked, to anger etc. He had to chuckle from such adorableness. Celeste looks up at him, confused of what was so funny, considering the mood of the moment. But she gave him a small smile.

"You don't need me to say it do you?" Lord Kyoya said.

"I'll remember to stay away from him" Celeste remarked.


End file.
